


Warmth of Winter Days

by jaemnoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: winter is slowly coming and it's getting too cold for a certain couple who prefer the summer heat





	Warmth of Winter Days

**Author's Note:**

> :D i'm back with more nomin fluff!
> 
> this is for the nomin christmas collection project!
> 
> inspired from their answer (+ jisung) of preferring summer over winter ^^
> 
> enjoy!

Winter has taken over, bringing in winds that are too cold for a simple jacket and a temperature that matches hot chocolate perfectly - or whatever hot beverage that suits your taste. It was the time when people move a little slower, the cool surroundings making everyone sluggish. It was the season of thick jackets and even thicker innerwear, as well as heaters and heat packs.

Speaking of heat packs, Jaemin made his way to the aisle, searching for the certain brand of heat packs that he prefers; the one with pink and baby blue flowers with a cute bear character. He scrunched his nose when he realized that his personal favorite was out-of-stock - which else should he use? Ridiculous, he thought to himself. He isn’t going to use another brand then end up not being warmed up enough because of it. He huffed to himself. What could he do?

“You know, I always wonder why you’re so nitpicky over your heat packs - actually, why do you still use the disposable ones? Didn’t I get you the reusable kind?”

“Hello to you too, Jeno. I need to stock up on the disposable kind in case I lose or leave the reusable one at home. Now help me choose.”

Jaemin continued to glare at the two other brands, pondering over which one he should tolerate for now. Jeno crouched down beside him, looking at the orange package then at the green one.

“What’s taking you so long?”

“The colors aren’t my type.”

“...That’s it?”

“It’s a big deal for me and you know that very well.”

Jeno would like to argue, but Jaemin was right: he knows how Jaemin is so picky with the things he buys, especially with the color, that Jeno finds it ridiculous. There was one time he forgot to bring underwear and refused to buy a  _ single-use _ kind from the convenience store just because it had some wild tiger prints. Jeno would agree that it was an outrageous design, but even he would take it if he had no other choice. Jaemin, on the other hand, chose to go to another convenience store, which was ridiculously far in Jeno’s opinion, just to get something less wild (“Seriously? Star pattern?” “Better than tiger.”)

Anyway.

“Just get the dark blue one. I’ll pay for it and get the rest once you get your usual.”

Jaemin heaved a sigh as he begrudgingly reached for the dark blue with yellow stars pack, pouting to himself.

“Fiiine…”

Jeno rolled at his eyes when his boyfriend purposely dragged the word as he got up - Jaemin could be such a drama queen sometimes - and even walked slowly just to show his disappointment. Jeno pushed him forward to walk faster.

“Come on. Let’s go home. Do you still need something? It’ll get really cold soon. I can’t offer you anything to keep you warm.”

“I haven’t shopped for our dinner yet…”

“Should we just eat out?”

“Hm… Yeah, sure.”

Jaemin seemed to have forgotten about his disappointing heat packs and looked more pleased at the promise of food. He quickly paid for his items - which was just some toiletries, candies and the heat pack - and Jeno took one bag in an arm and left the other bag for Jaemin to carry.

The two left the store, shivering at the feeling of the cool wind welcoming them. Jaemin adjusted his scarf, trying to cover more of his neck. Jeno offered him a heat pack. Jaemin grumbled as he took it, feeling a little less annoyed when it was just as warm as he wanted it to be.

“Well, I guess this one is okay…”

“You’re so picky…”

While the holding the heat pack, Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s hand.

“Is this better?”

Jaemin wasn't sure if it was the chilly wind or the way Jeno just did  _ that _ so casually that got his cheeks turn red - probably both. He didn't bother replying, knowing he would end up stuttering mid-sentence and further embarrass himself. He simply scooted closer to Jeno, excusing to himself that he is not clingy but just in need of more heat (which isn’t entirely a lie.)

“How did you know I was in the convenience store anyway?”

“You mentioned it this morning.”

“Oh… Right…”

After walking further, they arrive in front of the local restaurant. Their enthusiastic waitress greeted them, letting out an amused sound when she recognized the couple.

“Are you getting the usual noodles, you sweethearts?”

“Yep. Extra-”

“Extra spicy for you and less salt for our angel, I know.” She grinned at them. “Woojin! Escort these two to a free table.”

“That won't be needed!”

Jeno waved them off, pulling Jaemin to the free table. Jaemin took a seat as he continued to chuckle to himself.

“I really love this place.”

“Only because you’re not the center of their teasing.”

“You know they only tease you because they love you, Jen.”

“You don’t tease me.”

“Maybe it’s because I don’t love you.”

“...I’m hurt.”

Jaemin chuckled and leaned to kiss Jeno’s cheek.

“Just teasing you, love. You know that I love you-”

“One extra spicy ramen and one less salted ramen for an overly sweet couple here!”

The waiter placed the bowls on the table.

“You’re only like this because there are no customers around.”

“You got me. It’s a slow business tonight - you know, ‘cause of the new resto at the next street.”

“They aren't even that good.”

“Yeah, and there was this bitch of a waitress. I like this place better, despite how shady it looks.”

“Hey, we aim for the old fashion look. Well, anyway, enjoy your meal, lovebirds.”

He winked at them as he walked away. Jaemin giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I like how we can be comfortable here.”

“Yeah, me too.”

The two of them silently ate their meal, warming up their slightly cold bodies and their hungry stomachs. Jaemin tried to taste Jeno’s ramen and immediately choked and coughed after swallowing the spicy soup. The waitress immediately brought him milk.

“Not a fan of spicy food, Jaem?”

“Nope, and my stomach hates it.”

“So… why did you taste it?”

“Wanted to check if today is not like the rest.”

-was Jaemin’s stupid reply a second before he held his stomach in pain. Haera, the waitress, offers him the cup of milk.

“Jaemin can't drink milk. Lactose intolerant.”

“Oh…” She took the cup away. “Shit. I’m sorry. We got nothing else.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I’ll-” Jaemin squirmed, holding onto his stomach. “I’ll manage…”

Jeno frowned and took out his cash, paying for both of their meals.

“Keep the change or if I’m lacking, I’ll pay for it next time. Nana, can you walk?” Jaemin only let out a groan in reply. Jeno crouched down. “I’ll carry you home.”

Jaemin didn’t even hesitate on getting on Jeno’s back. He slung his arms around his neck and Jeno hoisted him up, huffing as he stood up.

“Get well soon, Jaem. I’m sorry…”

“It’s-”

Jaemin squirmed again, letting out a pained groan.

“Not your fault, Haera, but his. I’ll nurse this dummy back to good.”

Haera opened the door for them as they left the restaurant. They shivered at the colder wind welcoming them, the sun now gone and the moon taking over. Jaemin hugged onto Jeno closer, needing more heat.

“...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… done that.”

“You could be an idiot, too, sometimes.” Jaemin only groaned in reply. “Take a nap, Nana.”

Jaemin didn’t need to be told twice. He rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder, closing his eyes to rest. Jeno started walking home, checking over Jaemin and adjusting him once in awhile. The travel home was silent, with only the sound of crickets and passing cars here and there. Jaemin stopped groaning, so Jeno presumed he has fallen asleep.

When he arrived in front of their door, he reached for his keys in his pocket and took it out, inserting it in the door knob. He quickly unlocked it and entered, taking his shoes off in the process. He could feel Jaemin shift slightly then heard him yawn softly.

“We’re home. Feel any better?”

The wince answered his question. Jeno sighed to himself - he was hoping that it would leave Jaemin along the way - and went to put Jaemin on the bed. The moment his boyfriend was on the bed, he immediately grabbed a pillow to hug as he continued to squirm in pain. Jeno placed a quick kiss on his temple before getting him medicine and a glass of water.

When Jeno came back, Jaemin was squirming less and was embracing his favorite plush. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight, but the smile immediately left when he heard him let out a loud groan. He placed the glass of water on the side desk and sat beside Jaemin, caressing his arm.

“Nana… I got you medicine.”

Jaemin slowly turned to Jeno and sat up, taking the medicine as fast as he could and drinking the water afterwards. He immediately lay down again afterwards, hugging onto the plush. Jeno sighed and ran his hand through Jaemin’s hair.

“Idiot… Don’t make me worry too much. Get well soon.”

“I’m sorry…”

Jaemin placed an arm around Jeno’s lap and tried to hug him. Jeno smiled to himself and leaned to kiss Jaemin’s temple again.

“I’ll get you a change of clothes. Don’t sleep yet, okay?”

“M’kay… Could you bring me the extra thick ones? It’s really cold…”

“Anything for you, baby.”

Jeno ruffled his hair and got up, walking over to the drawers and rummaging through Jaemin’s for his pajamas. Jeno found what Jaemin wanted - the extra thick ones that he wears during winter - and threw them on the bed. Jaemin slowly got up to change his clothes. Jeno got himself his thick hoodie and pants, feeling chilly himself.

When he finished, he collected Jaemin’s used clothes and dumped them in the laundry basket, promising that he’ll deal with them tomorrow. As he walked towards their shared bed, Jaemin was already positioned for sleeping. Jeno smiled and lay down next to his lover, putting an arm around him and pulling him close.

“Get well soon, dummy. Christmas is soon, and we can’t have you sick on that day.”

“Don’t worry… I’ll be better by tomorrow…”

Jeno smiled and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll be counting on that.” He patted his back and rubbed it slowly, comforting Jaemin who was still groaning. “Sleep. You need it.”

Jaemin snuggled close to Jeno and eventually fell asleep. Still, he was slightly groaning in his sleep so Jeno continued to caress his back to comfort him. When the groaning finally stopped, Jeno finally breathed easily and smiled to himself. He kissed Jaemin’s forehead one last time then went to sleep.

As Christmas drew near, the nights seemed to have shown up earlier and lasted longer. The winds were colder than ever, and the couple have started on wearing more layers. Jaemin became less picky on his heat packs, much to Jeno’s surprise and delight - he hated how he can’t bring what Jaemin likes but he also hates the effort he has to put just to look for that exact brand and design. “As long as they're not wild.” was Jaemin’s compromise.

The holidays eventually came, and it was time for the long week of nothing but parties. They had their fair share of Christmas parties where they don’t attend together - mostly organizations and circle of friends they don’t share from college - while some were those they would come to and leave together.

Jaemin liked parties - he has always been a social butterfly who seemed to be in good terms with everyone and especially their dog - while Jeno… has his limits. He didn't like the ones where he has to stay too late or the ones where everyone is drunk before the party has even started. He preferred the parties in small groups where it’s mostly just long comfortable conversations over terror professors, failed exams, and how they used to cheat in the most ridiculous ways just to pass an exam they studied for a whole week - only to fail miserably, but it’s all a good laugh now that they have finished that damn class.

It was the day before Christmas, or Christmas Eve, and they have their most awaited party - the one hosted solely by Donghyuck. The previous one, which was held two days ago, was hosted by Donghyuck and Mark, as they have invited the whole organization of NCT. It was a nice party, Jeno thought; it was a sight to see the alumni and the freshmen in one room.

Tonight’s party, however, was just him, Jaemin and the rest of their circle: Mark, Renjun, Donghyuck, Chenle and Jisung. They were the squad during high school and although they were in different years, they somehow found comfort with each other and became a strong group.

The party was exactly what Jeno expected and liked: just a reunion over hot drinks and some alcohol. They caught up with each other’s lives: Mark and Donghyuck still going strong and planning on moving in together after Mark comes back from his visit to Canada next month; Renjun is happily single, with Yukhei  _ still _ courting him (for two years!) despite rejecting him so many times because Renjun just doesn't feel like being in a relationship with anyone any time soon; Jisung and Chenle have recently established that their relationship is queerplatonic rather than romantic (so they're back to the term ‘best friends’ because it sounds nicer.)

As for Jeno and Jaemin, there hasn't been much changes; they have been dating since high school and living together since college. Jeno has been learning to cook for himself as Jaemin has gotten busier. Jaemin stopped waiting for Jeno before he sleeps since Jeno works at night, so he has gotten more sleep. Other than that, there isn’t anything else worth mentioning.

The reunion went on until a little before 11pm, with Chenle and Jisung leaving earlier at around 10pm since they have plans for Christmas. Renjun excused himself next, having an outreach program to attend in the morning. A little before 12am, Jaemin started nodding off and Jeno decides it’s time for them to excuse themselves. They greeted each other a merry Christmas, Jaemin waving his hand sleepily and the couple just fondly smiling at their adorable friend (despite being over 20 already).

Donghyuck’s place isn’t too far off from their apartment. Jeno shivers from the cold wind that hits them and Jaemin sneezes seconds later. Jaemin adjusted his scarf, trying to cover more of his neck and his face but there really isn’t anything else he could do about it. Feeling colder, he scooted close to Jeno, clinging to him for warmth.

“Should we pass by a convenience store, Nana? Let’s get something warm to drink on the way home.”

Jaemin only nodded, letting out a soft yawn. They head towards the convenience store across the street.

“I’ll just get hot chocolate for both of us, okay? No coffee for you at this time.”

“Fine…”

Jeno went off to get their drinks, stopping in front of the rack of essentials. He ponders over a product then decided to take it with him. After getting two cups of hot chocolate, he proceeded to the counter and paid for his items. He quickly prepared their drinks then handed over the warm drink to Jaemin.

“I also got this scarf. It’s not that thick, but it’s huge. We can share it.”

Jeno would’ve offered it fully to Jaemin, but he was freezing himself, so they would have to make a compromise. Jaemin, feeling a little warmer and livelier, smiled at Jeno and nodded happily.

“You’re good at taking care of people.”

“It’s because I learned well from you, Nana. Shall we go?”

“Let’s go home~”

Jaemin slung his arm around Jeno’s, the cup of hot choco in the other hand. Jeno slowly wrapped the long scarf around both of them, making sure that Jaemin is extra covered. He heard Jaemin sigh in relief when the wind is no longer as deadly as earlier because of the extra cover.

They head over back to their apartment. They were silent the whole time, too tired to even think about a topic to talk about. Jeno thought of starting a conversation, but the yawn Jaemin let out told him it would be best to just leave him be. When they arrived at the building, they were already finished with their drinks, so they threw it away before going to their floor.

As they entered their home, Jeno felt this wave of exhaustion. Jaemin let out a relieved groan and plopped himself immediately on the couch right after he took his shoes off. Jeno slapped his thigh.

“Come on, Jaemin. Let’s go sleep on the bed.”

“I’m tired…”

“Please, love?”

Jaemin lets out a soft whine but got up, stretching his arms to wake himself up. He checked his watch then his eyes widened, a bright smile appearing on his face.

“It’s Christmas!” Jaemin exclaimed as he hugged Jeno. “Merry Christmas! I love you!”

Jaemin pecked Jeno’s lips, giggling afterwards.

“Where did this energy come from, love?”

Jeno asked as he wrapped an arm around Jaemin’s waist and pulled him close.

“Excitement! I love Christmas!”

“I know. We’ve celebrated it together so many times. It would be surprising if I don’t know.” Jeno embraced Jaemin and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Jaemin. Thank you for choosing to spend each one with me. You make them so warm all the time.”

Jeno stood straight then leaned close to Jaemin’s face.

“What are you planning, Jen?”

“Kissing you.” Jeno smiled and leaned closer, just a centimeter or two between them. “May I?”

Jaemin giggled.

“You make it sound like it’s our first kiss…”

“Well…” Jeno chuckled. “The feelings never changed. You still bring me the same excitement as if it’s always day one. So, may I kiss you?”

“Go ahead, Jeno.”

Jeno cupped Jaemin’s cheek with one hand while the other stayed on the small of Jaemin’s back. With a smile, he leaned closer and closed the gap between their lips. Like what he said, Jeno felt the same sparks from their first kiss. Jaemin smiled as their lips remained connected, pulling away seconds later. He giggled and embraced his boyfriend tightly.

“Merry Christmas, Jeno. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas, Jaemin. I love you too.” The couple stayed in each other’s arms for a while, enjoying the comfort they share together. Jeno tiptoed to kiss on Jaemin’s temple, his lips lingering on his head for a moment. Before he leaned away, he whispered, “I love you so… so… so much.”

When they were facing each other, arms still around the other, they simply gazed into each other’s eyes, sweet smiles on their faces. Jaemin leaned his forehead on Jeno’s, letting out a chuckle.

“I don’t know how long I can keep this up… The adrenaline is wearing off…”

“Let’s sleep, then. Let’s celebrate Christmas after we rest.”

“Agreed.”

The couple prepared for their sleep, changing into loose and comfortable clothes, then drifted off to sleep, fingers interlocked.

For Jeno, Christmas mornings usually meant excitement for the special day and finally getting to enjoy the cookies Jaemin made, if he has successfully resisted temptation. It meant waking up to the angelic face of Na Jaemin, the happiest person alive during the winter holidays despite hating the cold. It meant his boyfriend snuggling close to him, asking for five more minutes even if they don’t have plans for the day.

However, this Christmas morning is a little different, starting with the fact that it’s especially cold this morning. Jeno woke up to no blanket shielding him from the cold weather and finding his lover completely wrapped up in the said blanket while  _ still _ shivering to himself. Jeno immediately grabbed onto the blanket and tried to yank it away from Jaemin. However, it was wrapped around him, so the human burrito was only pulled towards him, waking Jaemin up.

“Five more minutes…”

Jaemin grumbled, trying to stick himself inside the blanket to cover himself more. Jeno frowned and sat up, unwrapping Jaemin and placing himself in the blanket as well. He wrapped his arms around Jaemin, clinging to him from behind.

“I almost died from the cold. Don’t steal the blanket like that.”

“But it’s so cold…” Jaemin turned to embrace Jeno as well, snuggling on his chest. “This is ridiculous. I’m wearing a thick hoodie and pants. I’m wearing socks too. Why is it still cold?” Jaemin complained, letting out a whine afterwards. “Can we not go out today?”

“You sure, babe? Didn’t you want to see the Christmas spirit in its full action?”

“Let’s cancel that plan until mother earth decides to warm up a little…”

“And what if she doesn’t?”

Jaemin looked at Jeno with his lips pursed.

“Then… we’ll just have to be in this position the whole day!”

Jeno laughed then leaned to kiss Jaemin’s forehead.

“You’re really adorable but at the same time, ridiculous.”

“You don’t like it?”

Jaemin pretended to move away. Jeno immediately pulled him back to his arms then held on Jaemin’s chin to lift his face up, their eyes meeting.

“Who said I did? I could spend an entire day with you just cuddling, and I would be still satisfied.” Jeno leaned to press a quick soft kiss on Jaemin’s lips. “As long as I’m with you, I can be happy.”

Jaemin chuckled and leaned to kiss Jeno on the lips again.

“We should get up for breakfast, though.”

“Hm… You’re right. Let’s get up in five minutes?”

“In five minutes.”

They ended up staying in bed more than promised, but that’s fine. They have a long day ahead of them and, if the weather remains cold throughout the day, they won’t have to hurry as the only thing on their plan is to be in each other’s arms. They didn’t mind. Christmas was never about the extravagance of celebrating it, but rather with whom you decided to spend it with.

For the couple, Christmas has always been special ever since they started celebrating it together. Not all of them were as extravagant as the others; not all of them had Christmas trees and lights and gift-wrapped gifts. Sometimes they involved fancy dresses and exchanging of gifts, sometimes they were just spending the day watching Christmas-themed movies.

Either way, they remained to be warm as years passed because like the pair who started out young, their relationship grew to something that made Christmas mean more than expensive gifts and lavish parties. They stopped caring about having to receive gifts; the greetings and the best wishes were more than enough as long as they have each other. For them, Christmas became more of about providing and receiving warmth from the ones you love.

And, with the way things are going, this year’s Christmas for the couple is going to be literally that - hugging each other to keep each other warm. They have to stay at home as the outside is too cold for them to handle. They would just have to settle for the comforts of their blanket and their arms.

Well, that doesn’t really sound so bad.

  
  


“We should really get up and eat breakfast. It’s been an hour, Jeno.”

Jaemin patted Jeno’s thigh as he got up from the bed.

“...Fine.”

Jeno begrudgingly sat up, not wanting to leave the bed and face the cold, then lay down again.

“Come on. I’ll make you your favorite~”

“...Fried rice with soy sauce and eggs?”

“Exactly, now get up, you big baby.”

Jeno immediately stood up and got off the bed.

“Coming, Nana~” He held Jaemin’s hand then kissed the back of it. “Merry Christmas, love.”

Jeno pressed a soft kiss on Jaemin’s cheek. Jaemin smiled and kissed Jeno’s cheek too.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hurray that's done uwu this was originally a drabble of nomin being cold idiots who cant stand the cold, but i decided to make it longer and put it into a oneshot.


End file.
